Lock is one of necessary items in people's everyday life for its importance in the security systems. However, most conventional locks could be locked only in one direction, thus, when there is a need to lock multi-stories' case/box/drawer, people have to install more than one conventional locks. Moreover, people have to input correct code every time for unlocking conventional code combination locks, which further adds to the inconvenience for use when there is a need to repeatedly lock/unlock the code combination lock.